


Evidence Ryan

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 2.04 - Sparks & Recreation, F/M, LLF Comment Project, duke's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: That moment at the end of Sparks & Recreation when Duke and Evi get together.Originallyposted on tumblr.





	Evidence Ryan

Evidence Ryan. I still can't believe that Evi is here, in Haven of all places. It doesn't suit her somehow; anyone can see she doesn't belong here.

It's good to see her though. Or, when I say _good,_ what I mean is _tempting._ _Confusing._ I haven't forgiven her, for how we left things. That’s a long and complicated story, but suffice to say, my not putting a bullet in her when she showed up on my boat showed a remarkable left of self restraint.

But then, she is a remarkable woman. No matter how many times she might have almost ruined my life, might have almost been the cause of it ending, I'm still glad I met her. She has this energy. Just in the way she looks at me, she offers something that Haven (Troubles or not) never quite could.

So when she steps up close to me with a certain kind of look in her eye, I know what she is thinking. My hand and the wine glass it's holding drop down out of the way; without thinking I give her access to move right up to me. “It wouldn't mean anything,” I say, and I don't know whether I'm warning her about the truth of the matter, or trying to convince myself that it is so.

She's not fazed though, she saw the comment coming probably, I haven't exactly welcomed her with open arms. “So do it,” she says, and I find I really don't have a counter argument to that.

She is a beautiful woman, and surely I have never had a problem with separating sex and emotional connection? She looks up at me, with those beautiful eyes, and those beautiful lips, and I remember our honeymoon, such as it was. We were on the Rouge then too, outside in the balmy weather, I remember the scent of her perfume and the underwear she wore and the way it felt when she ….

She looks up at me. There are two ways this goes; I could push her away, tell her to leave. I could. If I wanted. But she is too tempting.

I reach down to kiss her. Surely she is right; it needn't mean anything. It's Evi afterall, my wife. 

What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, include #whisper in your comment and I'll leave you be:)
> 
> Comments are very welcome no matter how long ago this fic was posted. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> Or, come chat on tumblr (http://cookiedoughmeagain.tumblr.com/) or Twitter (https://twitter.com/CookieDoughYou) I'm always happy to hear from Haven fans:)


End file.
